Barking Spiders
by BlackBeltGirlScout
Summary: Flatulance attacks in the form of Barking Spiders. What's Estel up to now?


Disclaimer--I don't anything.....The Barking Spiders were my step brother's idea....  
  
Summary--What happens when Estel and Gandalf team up in Rivendell? Nothing wanted, that's for sure!  
  
**BARKING SPIDERS  
  
**That can't be good.  
Elladan follows his twin's gaze. At the other end of the table, Mithrandir and Estel were deep in a whispered conversation. Because of other small talk going on, neither could hear what was being said. Whenever those two got together, trouble usually followed.  
Well, Legolas is coming tomorrow, Elladan tried to comfort them both. We'll have an extra set of eyes and ears.   
Knowing them, it probably won't matter.  
Ten year old Estel grins excitedly, and the twins could only expect the worst.  
  
Early the next morning, Estel and Gandalf sat on his bed. The boy carefully took the three spiders and placed them in his hair. They blended in perfectly. Being a boy, he didn't mind in his hair. The spiders were almost invisible. It took Gandalf a moment to locate all four of them.  
Now, they're not poisonous, but they are loud. The noise is supposed to alert those who step on them.  
Estel nods, and plays with one in his hand. It was mostly air in the spiders, as it's organs were small. They were meant to survive getting stepped on. The air escaped through the spider, and it sounded loud for a creature only half a inch long.  
So I put them on the people I want, and when they sit down, the spiders make loud noises?  
  
Estel grins and runs off to find the newly arrived Legolas.  
Gandalf smiles, and heads in his own direction, at a more sedate pace.  
  
So, the runt is up to something? Legolas asks.  
The twins nod, and the three make their way to where Legolas will be staying. The blonde elf grins. Elladan glares at him.  
  
You two worry too much. Have we ever been able to stop him?  
Elrohir answers.  
Then what makes you think this time will be any different?  
Elladan shrugs. We have a slight hint that something will happen?  
Legolas just laughs. Knowing Estel, anything could happen. And with the wizard on his side, it could happen at any time. The twins continue to glare. They don't like being tricked by a ten year old mortal. Much less by their brother.  
When it happens, we'll glare at him, laugh at each other, then get him back.  
It's bad when you have it planed out, Elrohir sighs.  
At the last moment, they turn around, and Legolas picks up the boy as he runs up to him. Estel giggles, knowing he was going to caught anyway.  
Welcome back, Legolas!  
Hello, runt.  
The boy frowns. I'm not short!  
Shorter then us, Elladan shrugs. Makes you a runt.  
Estel just rolls his eyes. Then he changes completely, and grins at the Mirkwood Prince.  
Fight any big spiders or orcs? he asks excitedly.  
  
At the mention of spiders, Estel remembers his little friends. Legolas puts him down, and they walk, the prince telling of a large spider that was bigger then a horse. The boy listened intently, liking the battle stories of his friends and bothers. He scratched his head, and picked up one of the spiders without them noticing. He raced around Legolas, and pushed him, and the spider took hold of the elf's hair.  
Can't catch me! he yelled before running off.  
The three elves exchange glances.  
Shall we lower our royal selves to childish behavior? Elrohir asks.  
Why not? Elladan said as they turn around.  
Legolas grabs their robes. Is there anything on my back I should worry about?  
The twins crack up with laughter and check the elf's back. Because the spider was clear and nearly invisible, the two didn't see a thing. They report, and the three take off after the boy.  
  
You put a spider on Legolas? Gandalf looked to the young boy.   
Yup! Didn't notice a thing. Why?  
Well, with those creatures that live in his forest.....   
Estel just shrugs. If the blonde elf freaks out more then the twins, even better. It was right before lunch, and Estel was hoping on getting the twins here. They enter the dining hall, and the boy sees his chance. Gandalf removes the spider carefully and nonchalantly hands them to the boy. The child takes off running, and passes in-between the two elves. His hands slide pass their sides, and the spiders are planted. The twins catch him by his arms and swing him into the air, and he lands in his seat, laughing. Elrond sends them a look, telling them to calm down. They do so, and Estel waits patiently.  
  
After the meal, the only ones left at the table are Elrond, his sons, Glorfindel, Legolas, and Gandalf. Their talking about recent news, and Estel waits, mostly seeing how many different ways he can bend his fingers. Elrond has already told him twice to stop, but he was persistent.  
The boy looked up when the talking stopped. His three victims were leaning back, and he could barely keep still. He caught Gandalf's, and the wizard winked. First Elrohir, then Legolas, and last Elladan.  
  
**BBBBUUURRRTTTHHHHUUUUUBBBBB!!!!!!!**  
  
Three loud, very rude, and quite embarrassing noises erupt from three certain seats. Three elves jump at least five feet in the air in surprise. Estel bursts into laughter at his brother's and Legolas' expressions of pure horror and confusion. Gandalf is shaking slightly, trying to hide his laughter. Elrond raises an eyebrow, and Glorfindel nods towards Estel.  
Barking Spiders, the blonde elf comments. Haven't heard from those in centuries.  
Elrond nods in agreement. Now, Estel, I believe you should be running for your life.  
Oh yeah. I forgot.  
The boy was still laughing as he ran. The three quickly jumped up, and Gandalf stood up as well.  
Would you like me to remove the spiders? Or do you wish to embarrass yourself further at dinner?  
The three stop, and Gandalf quickly removes the spiders from their backs, and puts them somewhere in his cloak. After the three run off, Gandalf resists himself. The three remaining men start to laugh harder and harder. Finally, Elrond regained the ability to talk.  
Barking Spiders....Mithrandir, that is a classic.  
Gandalf nods, and removes two from his cloak. They are now in small, leaf filled jars, with air holes to breath through. He hands one to each elf.  
Just in case, the wizard winks.  
A very wise precaution, Glorfindel smiles.  
  
  
Ok, it was really weird and really bad, I know. I was bored, and a flatulence attack started to whole thing for me and Derek. Anyway, just review it and make me happy. I just want something.  
  



End file.
